


Luxúria

by sinevil (Twecker)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Dream Sex, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twecker/pseuds/sinevil
Summary: Ethan não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas sabia que estava gostando, e que queria mais...





	Luxúria

**Author's Note:**

> Escrevi isso de madrugada apenas por que sim. Boa pornografia pra quem quiser ler!

Ethan não se lembrava quando aquilo começou, ou o porquê, ou como sequer ele havia chegado aquele ponto, naquele local, mas o fato é que ele estava trocando com outro treinador algo além de experiências em batalha ou espécimes diferentes de Pokémons...

Lá estava, bem em sua frente, Red, possivelmente o maior treinador da grande Kanto-Johto, lançando um olhar carregado de luxúria para o moreno de olhos dourados, após ter lhe dado um beijo cheio de desejo. 

\- O que...- Começou Ethan, antes de ser interrompido por outro beijo de Red. 

\- Não questione. – Pediu o moreno com olhos castanhos, trazendo o corpo de Ethan para perto do seu. – Apenas aproveite. 

Ethan resolver atender aquele pedido, mesmo sem entender o que estava acontecendo, e começou a devolver os beijos com o mesmo desejo que Red estava lhe oferecendo. Suas línguas brigavam por espaço, enquanto tentavam entrar por completo na boca quente um do outro. 

Obviamente, os dois já possuíam ereções aparentes, que Red fazia questão que se tocassem, apenas para ouvir os gemidos que Ethan vocalizava a cada vez que isso acontecia.

Ethan já sentia sua ereção começando a doer mais a cada fricção que fazia com a de Red, e seu membro quase pulava para fora da calça, pedindo desesperadamente por atenção. Claro que o moreno mais velho havia notado isso, e tratou de no mesmo momento carregar o garoto de Johto no colo para uma cama de casal que havia no quarto, da qual Ethan não havia notado antes. 

Red colocou Ethan na cama, e ficou por cima dele, colocando a mão por cima da ereção do garoto, que dava gemidos abafados. 

\- Você quer mais? – Perguntou Red, altivo, com um leve sorriso lascivo no rosto. 

\- Quero sim, quero muito...- Respondeu Ethan, em voz baixa, não conseguindo controlar o que saia de sua boca mais. – Quero você...

Red deu mais um beijo nos lábios de Ethan, e abriu a calça do moreno, deixando-o apenas com uma boxer preta com uma listra única amarela. O moreno com olhos castanhos lambeu o membro de Ethan por cima da boxer, o que fez o moreno com olhos amarelos se sentir nas nuvens.

Ethan viu Red dar um sorriso lascivo ao ver a expressão de puro prazer que havia na face do garoto de Johto, e em seguida pegou ele pelos ombros e o aproximou do fecho de sua calça jeans, da qual Ethan não pensou duas vezes antes de abrir.

Ele passou a mão na ereção de Red por cima da boxer que ele usava, para sentir o quanto ele estava excitando o outro treinador, antes de abaixa-la para revelar o membro ereto nu de Red. 

Era surreal para Ethan ficar muito excitado apenas vendo um membro de outro homem ereto, mas ele não podia desviar o pensamento de que fora ele próprio quem causara aquilo, e ele próprio que precisava arcar com as consequências...

Ethan tentou engolir tudo, mas a falta de prática e o tamanho acima da média do membro de Red não permitiram que isso acontecesse, e o moreno com olhos dourados ficou limitado a apenas chupar até um certo ponto. Ele fechou os olhos e sentiu as mãos fortes de Red agarrando seu cabelo, e o fazendo chupar mais, com uma certa violência que Ethan estava gostando muito, e logo o que antes era uma dificuldade, passou a ser fácil, e o membro de Red já estava inteiro em sua boca.  
Ethan continuou chupando por um tempo, com Red controlando seus movimentos e colocando cada vez mais seu membro dentro da garganta do moreno com olhos dourados, porém, ele parou. 

\- Não quero gozar agora...- Disse Red, colocando Ethan para a posição de antes, por baixo de si. – Não quero gozar sem te comer antes...

Ethan se impressionou com o linguajar de Red naquele momento. O garoto de Johto realmente não esperava que algo assim pudesse sair da boca de alguém como ele, e por algum motivo, isso só o excitava mais...

O moreno com olhos castanhos tirou a boxer preta e a camisa que Ethan estava usando, e começou a chupar o membro do garoto de Johto enquanto colocava um dedo na entrada do mesmo, para o preparar para o que viria em seguida. Enquanto Red fazia isso, ele olhava fixamente para os olhos de Ethan, que sentia um prazer imenso, e estava se segurando para não ter um orgasmo naquele momento. 

\- Acha que está pronto? – Perguntou o moreno com olhos castanhos, enquanto dedava Ethan. – Sei que é sua primeira vez, irei com calma.

\- Estou pronto...– Disse o moreno, abafando outro gemido que insistia em escapar de sua boca. - Me come logo...

Red sorriu ao ouvir a ultima parte, e Ethan o viu abrir uma gaveta e tirar de lá um pacote de camisinha, o qual ele vestiu rapidamente. O moreno com olhos dourados olhava aquilo ansioso, e foi um alivio quando o outro treinador enfiou devagar seu membro ereto dentro de sua entrada. 

Ethan soltou um grunhido com a sensação inicial. Era mais prazer do que ele poderia ter imaginado em todas as vezes que ele se masturbara imaginando que estava com alguém. Ele sentia cada estocada que Red lhe dava como um prazer totalmente novo, e sabia que o moreno com olhos castanhos sabia disso, pois havia começado a masturbar Ethan devagar, apenas para aumentar sua sensação. 

\- Red...isso é tão bom...eu não esperava... – Disse Ethan, com voz já afetada pelo seu tesão.

O outro deu apenas um sorriso lascivo, e virou Ethan para ficar de quatro para ele, posição que o moreno com olhos dourados apreciou, pois lhe fez sentir muito a mostra para seu atual parceiro, o que lhe deixava ainda mais excitado. 

Nessa posição, Red empurrou seu membro para dentro com cada vez mais força, e continuava masturbando Ethan com a mão. O moreno com olhos dourados estava sentindo que já ia gozar, e queria saber se Red também se sentia assim, ele queria que os dois gozassem juntos...

Mas antes que ele pudesse perguntar, tudo ficou escuro, e ele abriu os olhos e estava em seu quarto. 

Era a segunda vez naquela semana que ele tiveram um sonho erótico, e a segunda vez que ele acordava com a calça suja de esperma, tendo que se levantar para trocar. Ethan não sabia mais o que fazer com aqueles sonhos tão sujos que tinha, então passou a apenas aceita-los.

Porém, era muito ruim para ele quando além de um membro ereto, ele acordava também com as bochechas vermelhas, e com o pensamento de que gostaria de que aquilo realmente tivesse acontecido.

**Author's Note:**

> O Red está meio ooc aqui por ser tudo imaginação do Ethan.  



End file.
